Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus, and more particular to a printing apparatus which performs printing on a roll sheet.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a printing apparatus that performs printing on a roll sheet performs a sheet feeding operation when a roll sheet is loaded into a roll sheet loading unit of the printing apparatus. The sheet feeding operation includes conveying a leading edge of the roll sheet through a conveyance path of the printing apparatus up to a print start position. The printing apparatus then prints a print job input from an external apparatus such as a connected host personal computer.
Roll sheets for such a printing apparatus to use for printing are often stored with their leading edge portions exposed and, sometimes, stained. In addition, an operator who loads a roll sheet may touch the leading edge portion of the roll sheet with his or her hand and stain the leading edge with a scratch or fingerprints. Printing on stained paper has the problem of reduced print quality. Printing can be started at an unstained portion by feeding a roll sheet up to an unstained position before the input of a print job. If, however, a print job is input before a sheet feeding operation on a roll sheet, printing will be started immediately after the completion of the sheet feeding operation. This results in printing on a stained portion.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-180055 discusses a technique in which a printing apparatus cuts a leading edge portion of a roll sheet when the roll sheet is loaded. A leading edge portion of a roll sheet can be cut to avoid printing on a stained leading edge portion of the roll sheet if any. Since printing can be started at a cut unstained portion, a reduction in print quality can be prevented.
The printing apparatus discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-180055, however, has the following problem. When a roll sheet is loaded, a leading edge of the roll sheet is always cut off by a predetermined length regardless of whether the leading edge of the roll sheet is stained. Consequently, paper can be wasted despite operator's intentions if the roll sheet is not stained.